harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Dakota (AP)
Dakota (ユイ Yui) is a character in'' Harvest Moon: Animal Parade. She is the daughter of Chase and Maya if they married. Dakota is a high-spirited, enthusiastic and fun-loving child. She gets her high energy and natural love of delicious food from Maya. A natural at cooking, she finds ways on how to develop this skill. She has a unique ability to differentiate bad from good cooking.Animal Parade Rival Children fogu.com Like her mother, she'll eat anything that's been put in front of her! Luckily for her, she gets her cooking abilities from Chase. Her big eyes full of wonder and charming smile were both inherited from her father and her bright orange hair from her mother. 'Dakota's Birth' Two weeks after their wedding ceremony, Chase and Maya will send you a letter in the mail.Animal Parade Rival Children fogu.com The couple have a baby girl, so they ask you to come to their house. Go to Chase' house in Flute Fields, and you will meet baby Dakota for the first time. As a newborn baby, the player cannot do anything with Dakota. Dakota will remain in her crib until she is fully grown up. 'Dakota (Grown Up) After you've visited Chase and Maya in their home and been introduced to the infant Dakota, you will receive another letter in your mailbox. This one will come two weeks after meeting her.Animal Parade Rival Children fogu.com Chase and Maya are going to take their daughter for photos, now that she is grown up. Go to Simon's Photography Studio any time after getting the second letter, at a time when the store is open. Here, you will see Chase and Maya, as well as Dakota. Dakota will introduce herself, and from this point on you can socialise with her. The player will be able to interact with her like any other villager, and befriend her. Like any other rival children, Dakota cannot grow any older in game. '''GiftsAnimal Parade Rival Children fogu.com Heart Dialog *0: Um, I'm Dakota♪　Nice to meet you♪ 'Events' Treasure Hunting When Dakota is at three hearts or more, you can see this event between her and your oldest child. Go over the bridge in Flute Fields to see this event. If it does not trigger going across the bridge, try going a little south towards the Flute Fields Watermill.Animal Parade Rival Children fogu.com Dakota and your oldest child appear to be looking for something, and picking up things they've found in the field. Your child will show Dakota a mushroom that they found. Dakota is impressed by the mushroom, especially by it's large size. ---- Father's Argument This event will involve Vivian, Dakota, Gill and Chase. Vivian and Dakota must have at least one heart, and their fathers must each have five hearts or more. If you meet this criteria, then go to the Celesta Church Grounds on a day with good weather to trigger the event.Animal Parade Child Events fogu.com Chase and Gill will watch as their daughters play together. They look at their daughters proudly, it seems like just yesterday that their children were just crawling! Gill is certainly not modest about his daughter, he claims that Vivian is not only the smartest girl in town... but she's also the most beautiful! Chase immediately disagrees, and the two argue about which one of their daughters would win in a beauty pageant! As they argue, Finn will point out that neither of the kids seem to be paying much attention to what their fathers are talking about. 'References' Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade Characters Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade Rival Children